Oh What a Day
by tvnerd13
Summary: Friday the 13th proves to be a long and crazy day for JJ. Whatever can go wrong does, and poor Emily seems to be caught up in the middle of JJ's misfortune. ONE-SHOT.


**I got this idea for a story a couple weeks ago on Friday the 13th, and I couldn't get it out of my head. So I figured I'd share it with you all. All mistakes are my own because I don't have a beta, so I'm apologizing in advance for it! This is my first CM fic, so any feedback, good or bad, would be appreciated. This story does have a fair amount of swearing, and it has some fem-slash, so if you're easily offended, it's probably not the best story for you.**

**I think it goes without saying that I own nothing but my imagination!**

* * *

><p>Special Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau was not a superstitious person. She stepped cracks when she walked along the sidewalk, she walked under ladders, black cats didn't phase her, and she had broken her fair share of mirrors. She worked for the most prestigious unit in the FBI tracking down and facing serial killers on a daily basis. She had seen the worst of the worst and didn't have time to be superstitious when she knew that the real danger was not in the supernatural, but in the every day human being.<p>

What she didn't realize is that was all going to change one fateful Friday the 13th.

* * *

><p><strong>06:00<strong>

It was still dark outside when JJ's alarm clock began to alert her that it was time to get up for the day. Groaning into her pillow, she blindly reached out to smack the snooze button to allow herself another few minutes to sleep. The alarm stopped ringing in her ear, and she let out a content sigh as she burrowed herself back under her comforter. Slipping back into her dreamland that she was so reluctant to abandon about a certain brown eyed brunette profiler, a smile formed on her face as her alarm was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>08:30<strong>

The BAU was not normally a happy nor chipper workplace, but it was definitely filled with quiet murmurs of coworkers talking about a case, the rustling of papers as profilers wrote reports or looked at yet another gruesome crime scene, and the clicking of many computer's keyboards at any given moment of the day. For the workaholics, their days usually started around 7. For those who tried to gain at least some sort of break from the horrors of the world, their days normally started at 8:30, and that was only because they were required to be there by that hour of the morning.

"Has anyone seen JJ? She has a file that I need." Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner asked his small circle of profilers as he walked past their work space.

Derek Morgan looked up from his phone to glance around the bullpen. "I haven't seen her yet this morning. I figured she was probably holed up in her office." He raised an eyebrow. "Is she not there?"

Hotch furrowed his brow and frowned slightly. "No, she isn't. Has anyone talked to her?"

"Hotch, it's just now 8:30. She's probably just running a minute late." Emily Prentiss yawned into her coffee cup and took a generous sip.

Spencer Reid looked at his watch and then looked up at JJ's office. "In the 5 years that JJ has been working here, she's been late once due to car trouble, stayed home sick twice only because she was forced to, and has only been here at 8:30 a dozen times. She's usually here by 7:30 at the latest."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you remember that, but that has a slight creep factor."

"What? Why?" Reid frowned and looked at Morgan for an answer.

"Man, that could be considered stalker-like." Morgan clarified.

"I don't even want to know what you know about me." Rossi raised an eyebrow.

Hotch took a deep breath to control his impatience and look firmly at his team. "While this is all fascinating, it still doesn't tell me where JJ is."

"I'll call her." Emily spoke up quickly when she realized Hotch's patience was going to be non-existent in a matter of moments if his question was not answered. Grabbing her phone off her desk, she hit JJ's number on her speed dial and waited for the blonde to answer.

"Jareau." JJ answered the phone huskily, obviously woken up from sleep.

Emily cleared her throat, the huskiness in JJ's voice not unnoticed by the brunette. "JJ, it's Emily. Where are you?"

"Em? What's going on?" JJ asked, still clearly half asleep.

"Jayje, it's 8:30." Emily said slowly.

"What? What do you… Oh fuck!" JJ exclaimed, obviously realizing that she had overslept. "Fucking hell. I'm throwing on clothes and I'll be there soon. Tell Hotch I'm sorry."

"Ask her if she's ok." Reid whispered at Emily's side, making the brunette roll her eyes again.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked the newest profiler on their team.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic Emily." JJ growled into the phone. "Just fucking peachy." She muttered.

Emily had to choke back a laugh at the blonde's agitation. "Such language so early in the morning. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She teased trying to make the blonde relax.

"Fuck you." JJ screeched and hung up on the older profiler.

Emily scoffed and stared at her phone in disbelief. "Someone better make sure there is a full pot of coffee for when she gets here. I have a feeling she may pull her gun on someone if there's no caffeine waiting for her."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I think she just overslept." Emily shrugged.

"I hate to side with stalker-boy, but he's right. That's not like JJ at all." Rossi nodded his head at Reid.

"I resent that statement." Reid stated, not looking up from the file he was currently reading.

"Please just let her know when she gets here that I need to see her." Hotch said. "I'm terrified to go searching through her office for the file I need. I might not come out of there alive. It's a disaster." He smiled slightly as he walked away towards his own office.

Morgan looked curiously at their boss's retreating form. "Did Hotch just crack a joke?"

Reid, throwing the file he was looking through on his desk, ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, Hotch-" Morgan and Prentiss both groaned and threw a wad of paper at Reid. He flailed his arms to ward off the attack and looked at both of them in frustration. "What? What did I say now?"

"It's too early for statistics Reid." Emily yawned and finished her cup of coffee. "You're going to have to wait until at least cup number three before I won't want to smack you for spouting random facts."

Morgan inspected Emily closely. "You okay today, Princess? You're drinking more coffee than normal."

Emily glared at Morgan. "Stop profiling me. I just didn't sleep well. Nothing more to it."

"Damn girl." Morgan chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "If JJ is as irritable as you are, it's gonna be one hell of an interesting day."

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<strong>

After quickly putting herself together to head to Quantico, JJ was standing in the middle of her living room with her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes squeezed shut. "This is not happening. Today, of all days." She muttered to herself and took a deep breath. Slowly opening her eyes, she scanned the room in search of her keys that had mysteriously disappeared throughout the night. "I came home and set my purse on the counter." Walking to the front door, JJ retraced her steps. "My keys were… In my purse?" Checking the purse on the counter for the fifth time, the frustrated blonde slammed the purse back down when her search came up empty. "Ok. Not there. Obviously." Walking through the living room, the profiler came up next to the couch. "Then I sat my exhausted, happy ass down." Flipping the cushions off of the couch, the blonde grinned. "Gotcha fuckers." Plucking the keys up from their hiding spot, JJ walked back over to the kitchen and smiled in victory as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

Rushing to her car, JJ slid into the front seat and threw her purse onto the passenger seat. Putting the keys into the ignition, JJ balked at the dashboard as the car sputtered and didn't start. "Oh no." The blonde whispered in horror. "No way." Turning the key again, the car once again sputtered. Covering her face with her hands, JJ let out a defeated groan. "How, in the world, could this day possibly get any worse?"

* * *

><p><strong>09:45<strong>

"Prentiss." Hotch called after the brunette as she was making her way to the break room.

"Yes sir?" Emily turned around and faced her boss.

"JJ still isn't here and I was wondering if you had heard from her since the last time you talked to her."

Emily glanced at her watch and frowned. "She should have been here by now. I've seen JJ get ready in a hurry, and it takes her 10 minutes tops. And even in traffic she only lives 20 minutes away. I'll call her again and get back to you."

"Thanks. I'm just worried about her." The unit chief stated his concern and walked away.

Emily walked into the break room and began making herself a cup of coffee as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Dialing JJ's number for the second time that morning, she raised an eyebrow when it went to voicemail. "That's weird." Emily mumbled to herself. Grabbing her coffee, she began to walk out of the break room as she dialed JJ again.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed as she ran smack dab into someone walking into the room as she was walking out, effectively spilling her full coffee mug all over them.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit! That's hot!" JJ yelped.

"JJ!" Emily squeaked. "Are you ok?"

JJ closed her eyes and counted to 10 before opening them. "I'm amazing, Prentiss." She snapped and assessed the damage to her shirt. Her brand new white shirt. "Perfect." She grumbled. "Why? Why me?"

"JJ. You have coffee on your shirt." Reid stated innocently as he walked up to the two women.

JJ turned an incredulous eye to the young doctor. "Really, Spence? I had no idea. Thank you so much for pointing that out." She bit out sarcastically.

Reid raised a brow and glanced at Emily who subtly shook her head. "Right. Sorry." He walked past the two profilers quickly.

"Come on." Emily turned her attention to the angry blonde. "Let's get your go-bag and get you a new shirt."

"I can fucking take care of it myself." JJ turned around and walked to her office, leaving a shocked Emily.

"Hey, peaches!" Garcia called out as JJ walked by her. JJ grunted a unintelligible response and kept walking. "Yikes. Someone's moody." Garcia crinkled her nose as she approached Emily and pointed behind her at JJ's retreating form.

"You have no idea." Emily and Garcia both cringed when JJ's office door slammed shut. Emily sighed and looked at her quirky friend. "What's up?"

"We have a case. Conference room in 10." Garcia patted the brunette's shoulder as she went to find the rest of the team.

"Of course." Emily sighed and went to grab a new cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>JJ leaned against her office door after slamming it shut and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath for the umpteenth time that morning, she made her way to her desk and reached for her go-bag. Not feeling it, JJ poked her head under her desk and saw an empty spot where the bag usually lived when she was at the office. Standing up she glanced around her office curiously, silently wondering if she set it down somewhere else after their last case. Blue eyes went wide when she realized that she left the bag in the trunk of her car after taking it home to switch everything out. Letting out a loud, frustrated groan the blonde stormed to the door and pulled it open with more force than necessary.<p>

"Whoa." Morgan's eyebrows shot up as he looked up at the commotion to see JJ standing at the railing with a wild look in her eyes. "That's probably the scariest thing I've ever seen." He said quietly to Emily.

"Emily Prentiss!" JJ yelled down at the brunette. "My office. Now!" Turning on her heel, the blonde retreated yet again to her office and slammed the door.

Reid and Morgan gave Emily a sympathetic look as she slowly but visibly gulped. Hotch walked up to the trio and stared at JJ's door. "That is one pissed off woman." He whistled and looked at the brunette profiler. "Hey, while you're in there, tell her to bring the file I need to the conference room."

Emily turned to look at her boss, fear written all over her face. "Do you want to be down a profiler. She might pull her gun on me."

Hotch just grinned and shook his head as he walked away, silently laughing at his teams antics.

Garcia came up behind the team and gracefully sat herself on the edge of Morgan's desk. "I lied. Conference room as soon as we see what Jayje has in store for Emily. I want to sit here and see this, as I'm sure the rest of you do. 10 extra minutes won't make too much of a difference." She grinned evilly. "Good luck, Princess."

Emily rolled her eyes and walked towards what she was sure was going to be a slow, painful death.

* * *

><p>JJ was seated behind her desk, hands folded on top of it as she heard a soft knock on her door. "Enter." She said calmly.<p>

Emily poked her head in and smiled cheerfully at the agitated blonde. "You wanted to see me."

"Emily." JJ returned the smile, the sarcasm coming off of her in waves. "Come in. Shut the door."

Emily gulped and looked back down at Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. Garcia put her hand over her mouth the stifle the laughter, Reid looked genuinely concerned, and Morgan gave her two thumbs up. Slowly shutting the door behind her, the older woman continued to stand as close as she could to her exit, just in case JJ was planning on starting a killing spree with her.

As angry as the blonde was, she had to fight to keep a smile off of her face at how adorable she thought the brunette was at that moment. Terrified of her and huddling as close to the door as she could. "Em, I won't bite." She couldn't help but chuckle and waved her hand so Emily would come further into the office. "I have run into a slight predicament, and I need you to fix it."

"Ok?" Emily said slowly

"I'm having the day from hell and it's not even noon. With my luck, we're going to get a case at any moment, and I swear to God if the psychopaths in this world don't quit for one fucking day, I might be the unsub you guys hunt down next." JJ took in Emily's cringe and put a hand to her forehead. "We have a case, don't we." She stated without even having to ask. "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we? Day in and day out, it's the same old fuc-"

"JJ!" Emily interrupted JJ's rant as the younger woman's voice began to rise.

JJ snapped out of her rambling and stared at the brunette. "I don't have my go-bag. You want to know why? Well, I'll tell you. I had to take a taxi to work because my stupid, dumb ass car didn't want to start. Today, of all days. So now my car is at my house and my go-bag is sitting in my trunk… in my car… at my house."

"You said that." Emily absentmindedly said, a little thrown off from JJ's frustrated and angry look. She loved when the blonde was irritated, and she found it incredibly sexy and distracting. When JJ's eyes narrowed at her, she realized she made the mistake of provoking the other woman. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Emily winced.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted." JJ shot Emily a death look. "I have no clothes to change into. And I have coffee all over me. Your coffee. Which means you better have an extra shirt in your go-bag, or I'm going to strangle you right here."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Emily said, once again, without thinking. Eyes going wide, Emily hastily stood up and practically ran to the door. "Don't answer that. I'll be right back!" The brunette ran out of the office as quickly as she could.

JJ couldn't help but gulp at the mental image of her strangling Emily. No matter how irritated she was, it definitely wasn't a violent image. "Get it together, Jareau." She said to herself as she tried, yet again, to calm herself down and get a hold of the day that had already made her its bitch.

* * *

><p>Garcia let her laughter be heard this time around as Emily basically took a flying leap off of the last of the stairs and ran toward her desk. "You're still alive, that's a good sign."<p>

Emily threw her bag over her shoulder and started back towards JJ's office. "For the moment. I pray to God I have a shirt she'll like in here, or I'm fucked." And with that she was already opening the door to the former media liaison's office, leaving an amused team in her wake.

* * *

><p>JJ was startled when Emily ran back in her office, slammed the door, and threw her go-bag at her in what looked like one fluid motion. JJ easily caught the bag before it hit her, silently thanking whatever deity that she at least still had her quick reflexes. "Calm down, Prentiss. You look like you're going to have a panic attack." JJ giggled.<p>

"You're terrifying when you're angry." Emily admitted. "None of us know what to do or how to handle you at the moment."

JJ crinkled her nose. "Am I being that bad?"

Emily scoffed. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that half of the BAU is betting on how you're going to kill me and which torture method you're going to use beforehand."

"Oops." JJ shook her head as she opened Emily's bag and plucked the first shirt she found out of it. "Thanks." She tossed the bag at the brunette and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she quickly zipped her bag up and made her way to the door. "Conference room when you're done."

"Got it." JJ said as she removed her coffee-stained shirt and went to put the other one on. "Dammit." She muttered when she dropped it.

Emily turned back around to make sure the blonde was ok and coughed as she tried to cover up a moan that escaped seeing the object of her affection bent over in only a bra. "Umm… There's a file Hotch needs. Bring it to the briefing." She squeaked.

JJ looked up to find Emily quickly avert her gaze and turn red. Cocking her head to the side curiously, she smirked. "See something you like, Agent Prentiss?"

"What?" Emily's voice squeaked out even higher. "No! Ew! I mean… See you in a few." And with that the brunette once again ran from JJ's office.

* * *

><p>"You made it out alive." Reid smiled happily as Emily stormed past them in on her way to the conference room.<p>

"Shut up." Emily muttered.

Morgan looked at Garcia with a thoughtful look on his face. "Baby girl, please tell me that we can blame this on it being their 'time'." He emphasized with air quotes.

Garcia smacked Morgan upside the head. "Derek, you don't ask things like that!" She admonished. "But no, it isn't. I think I know what's to blame though." She smiled to herself.

"What?" Reid and Morgan asked at the same time.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Garcia stood up and snapped her fingers. "Let's go, minions. Another killer needs chasing."

* * *

><p><strong>10:15<strong>

After changing her shirt, JJ quickly rummaged around her desk to find the file she knew Hotch needed before making her way to the break room. Slowly entering to avoid another coffee debacle, she let out a sigh of relief when the room was empty. Pouring two cups, the young agent began her trek to the conference room, coffee in hand and the file folder under her arms. She thanked whatever lucky stars out there that she made it unscathed and sat down next to Emily, setting one of the coffees in front of her brunette friend. She held the file towards Hotch and turned her attention to Garcia.

"Thanks." Emily smiled at what she knew was the blonde's peace offering.

The quirky computer tech analyzed her best friend. "Where's your gun?"

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked around the table. "On my hip, where it normally is. Why?"

Garcia stuck her hand out. "Give it to me."

"Penelope, you're not authorized to carry a firearm." Hotch stated while looking at the file JJ had handed him.

"Whatever. Just drink your coffee and stay calm." Garcia pointed her fluffy pen at JJ. "Ok, we have a new case." Turning to the big screen she quickly presented the team with the preliminary information. "We don't have much to go on yet except the fact that there have been three women reported missing over two weeks. The third one was reported missing early this morning by her mother who said that she never came back from a friends house yesterday. The friend was contacted and said that the victim had left her house and should have been home. Cell phone is off, and none of her other friends have heard from her. This is the same pattern as the other two women who went missing."

"What about the victimology?" Reid asked while flipping through the information in front of him.

"All the same height, brown hair, green eyes. All three still live at home and are planning on leaving for college at the end of summer." Garcia pulled up pictures of the three women missing.

"Have the families been contacted about ransom?" JJ asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing." Garcia shook her head.

"If there's no body, why are we being called out on this. It could just be these young women taking some time to have fun before college." Rossi said and threw the file on the table in front of him.

"There is a body." Garcia clarified. "Right before I called you all in here, the first body showed up. She was the first girl to go missing. Not only was the body mutilated and sexually assaulted, there was a note." Putting a picture of the note on the screen, everyone leaned forward in their seats to read it.

"'2 days to make her come back to me or the next one dies'." Emily read the note out loud. "Perfect. That makes it easy for us." She said sarcastically.

"Wheels up in 30. Let's get out there and give us as much time as possible to get this guy before another girls goes missing or winds up dead." Hotch said and began to walk out of the conference room.

"Hotch, wait!" JJ jumped up to follow their boss. Her foot catching the leg of Rossi's chair, it was all a blur of blonde hair and flailing arms as she face-planted.

"JJ!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, jumping up to check on the poor girl.

"Owww!" JJ groaned from the floor and sat up, putting a hand to her head. "Seriously?" She pulled her hand back to find blood. "Oh great."

Hotch crouched down next to the hurt woman and pulled her hand away from her head. "You cut your head. How did you manage that?" He raised a brow. "Emily, help get her cleaned up." He waved the brunette over. Turning back to JJ the man cracked a small smile. "What on earth was so important that you needed to injure yourself to get my attention?"

"I was going to tell you I forgot my go-bag at home. Let's just say it has not been a good morning." JJ winced as she gingerly touched her head. "I was going to see if you would wait for me to find a way to run home and grab it before we left."

Hotch nodded. "That's fine. Get yourself cleaned up and grab your bag and we'll leave as soon as you arrive back here."

JJ smiled at the man gratefully. "Thank you." Pulling herself up, she stumbled into Emily as the older woman walked up to her. "Jesus. We keep bumping into each other."

Emily looked at JJ in concern. "Are you dizzy?"

"No, just a little clumsy today." JJ chuckled. "Umm… You want to possibly run me by my house so I can grab my bag?" She asked sheepishly.

Emily smiled. "Of course. Let's get you a band aid first though."

As the two women walked away, the rest of the team couldn't help but laugh at JJ's misfortune.

"She really should probably just stay home and lock herself in her room. I'm not sure I want to get on a plane with her." Rossi smirked.

"Rossi, behave." Garcia hit the man on the head with her fluffy pen on the way out of the door back to her lair. "You guys be safe… And keep an eye on JJ. I have a feeling she's going to need it."

* * *

><p><strong>10:45<strong>

JJ winced as Emily wiped the blood from the cut on her head. "I don't understand." Smacking Emily's hand away as the brunette went to go over the cut again, JJ glared at her friend.

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't understand what?" She began putting things back into the first aid kit.

"Why I have all of a sudden become the most unlucky person on the face of the earth."

"Quit being a drama queen." Emily quickly put a band aid on the blonde's head and smiled. "There. All done. Hope you like Daffy Duck."

JJ closed her eyes. "Tell me that I do not have a Looney Tunes band aid on my head."

Emily chuckled. "It was all that was in your first aid kit."

"I blame Garcia for that." JJ sighed. "Are you sure you don't mind running me home?"

"Not at all. But we should hurry up and get back so we can head to Texas."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." JJ stood up. "And just so you know, this band aid is coming off before we meet back up with the team."

Emily grinned and threw her arm around her secret crush's shoulders as they walked out of the office. Even though she felt horrible for the other girl's unfortunate day, she couldn't help but think that JJ was absolutely breathtaking. Anger and all, even though she had feared for her life at one point. "Whatever you say, Jareau."

* * *

><p><strong>11:15<strong>

JJ and Emily pulled up in front of JJ's house and JJ turned to smile at Emily. "I'll be two seconds."

Emily chuckled. "Take your time. Please. I don't need to bandage you up anymore today."

JJ playfully smacked the brunette on the arm. "Watch yourself, Prentiss." Smiling as she stepped out of the car, she reached in her pocket and stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around she walked back to the car and bent her head down through the open door to give Emily a cheeky grin. "Do you want to know how angry I am right now?"

Emily looked around and looked back at the blonde, captivated by the fire burning in her blue eyes although she was smiling. "What's wrong?"

"How do you feel about breaking and entering."

Emily gaped at JJ. "Excuse me."

"Get out of the car. I forgot my keys at the office. We're going to have to break in to get my spare." JJ walked toward her front door, a determined sway in her hips.

"Yes ma'am." Emily watched the blonde's ass appreciatively as she got out of the car and made her way up to the door.

JJ was crouched down inspecting the lock on her door. "You know what, fuck this. Come here." She grabbed Emily's hand and walked her around to the back of her house. Ignoring the fluttering of her own heart as she realized she didn't want to let go of the brunette's hand, JJ spun around and pointed with her free hand at the window. "Break it."

"Excuse me?" Emily scoffed and looked at JJ like she had grown two heads.

"Breaking the window in my car would be too expensive to replace. Break my house window and I'll report it as a break in. Technically you are breaking in."

"No way."

"Emily." JJ whined. "Pretty please."

"No."

"Fine." JJ huffed and picked up a rock. "I'll do it myself!"

"Wait!" Emily reached out and grabbed the rock from JJ before she could throw it. "Didn't you hide a spare?"

"Em, I work for the FBI. Do you know how many cases we've seen that the unsub got in by finding the spare key?"

Emily sighed. "Touche. Are you sure you don't have any unlocked windows?" She began to look at all the windows to find an entry point.

"Again, I work for the FBI. Do you know how many-" JJ quickly stopped talking as she watched Emily open a window and smile triumphantly. "I have no idea why that was unlocked."

"Let's go. Find your spare car key and I will speak nothing of you being a possible statistic if you keep your windows unlocked again."

JJ shoved the brunette playfully and began to climb through the window. "Shut it, princess." Falling into the window without an ounce of grace, JJ straightened herself out quickly and slammed the window shut.

Emily could only laugh as she made her way back to the car to wait for the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>11:45<strong>

"Have JJ and Prentiss returned?" Hotch asked the rest of the team as he walked towards them.

"Not yet." Rossi looked at his watch. "They should be here soon unless JJ found a way to get them killed."

"We're here. We're ready." JJ said breathlessly as she ran up to the team.

Reid looked around. "Where's Emily?"

"Jesus, JJ." Emily huffed up to the group. "You do realize that you could have walked like a sane person instead of running like a bat out of hell. They can't leave without me either." Emily bent over and put her hands on her knees as she sucked in a couple deep breaths. "Fuck, I'm out of shape. How is that?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and had to fight a smile at the two female profilers. "Now that we're all here, let's get moving. Wheels up in 10."

Garcia patted Emily on the back in sympathy as she headed back to her office. "Good luck my beauties. I will be in the bat cave should you need my assistance."

Rossi walked past JJ and grabbed the bag off of her shoulder. "I'll hold onto this, blondie. God knows you're going to find some way to trip over it or hurt someone else with it."

JJ scowled at the older man as he chuckled to himself. "This day needs to end. And now."

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<strong>

After a successful flight to Texas, JJ grinned as the plane touched down and came to a complete stop. "Ah ha!" She smiled. "See Rossi, there was nothing to worry about."

"We hit more turbulence on that flight than we have the past 5 put together." Rossi complained. "There's a curse on you today, and I for one am staying as far away from you as possible."

Hotch chuckled and followed Rossi out of the plane. "Rossi, I want you to stay with JJ at the station and help her go through paperwork."

Stopping dead in his tracks, the man glared at his friend. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm standing right here." JJ complained.

Morgan walked past JJ and shook his head. "You are all crazy."

JJ waited until everyone exited the plane as she gathered her things together and began to exit. Seeing as how anything and everything that day could and would go against the poor woman, she somehow managed to trip over her own feet and began falling quickly down the stairs to the ground.

Hearing a yelp, Emily turned around to see if everything was ok and was greeted by JJ tumbling into her, knocking her off of the last step and causing them to both fall onto the runway in a tangle of limbs.

"Shit, Em. Are you ok?" JJ asked breathlessly from her spot laying on top of the brunette.

"Ouch." Emily groaned. "I understand that you are having a horrid and clumsy day, but why do I have to be the other party effected by it? It's becoming a theme."

Realization that she was on top of her crush, limbs entangled, faces inches apart, blue eyes stared into brown. "I'm sorry." JJ whispered, glancing down at Emily's lips. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." Emily responded in a whisper also. The fact that the blonde kept looking at her lips and their close proximity did not go unnoticed by the seasoned profiler.

"Are you two ok?" Hotch's voice cut through the women's intimate moment.

JJ immediately snapped out of her trance and scrambled off of Emily. "Yeah, fine." Reaching her hand out, the blonde helped the other woman up. "Sorry, Em. Maybe I should just go lock myself in the hotel room."

"We need you." Reid simply stated. "There's things you can do at the station that will help me." He paused and furrowed his brow. "Unless the files decide to attack and kill you with tiny little paper cuts."

Morgan stared at Reid and then let out a loud laugh. "And the boy wonder cracks a joke!"

"I know how to make a joke, Derek." Reid said, the offense clear in his voice.

"I've lost all control." Hotch muttered to himself as got into one of the SUVs.

* * *

><p><strong>20:00<strong>

The team had made it to the police station unscathed and had met the lead detective on the case. After setting up all that they needed, they went their separate ways to begin the search for the latest killer they needed to catch.

"Do you want coffee?" Reid asked JJ, who sure enough had stayed behind with him to help with the case files.

JJ gave the young man an appreciative smile. "That would be amazing. Thanks, Spence."

Reid returned the blonde's smiled and made his way to the tiny break room that the police station housed. Returning a moment later with his hands empty, the man had an excited look on his face.

"JJ, I have a question for you."

"Did you forget how to make coffee?" JJ raised a brow as she noticed he hadn't brought back coffee.

"No. Are you superstitious?"

"What? No. Why would I be?" JJ crinkled her nose and let out a hiss as she sliced her finger on the paper she was holding. "God dammit!" Putting the finger in her mouth to ease the sting of the cut, JJ looked at Reid expectantly.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, it's the 13th." Pausing for a moment, her blue eyes went wide. "Oh my God. It's Friday the 13th."

"I think I know where your problems today are stemming from." Reid grinned.

"Wait, you're superstitious? Doesn't that go against some sort of physics or statistic?"

"Yes, but you've obviously proved my theories wrong today."

The young profiler shook her head. "It does explain a lot." She sighed. "I'm just going to go to the hotel and hide until tomorrow."

Reid chuckled. "It is getting late. There's really not much more we can do here. If you want to head over there, I'll let the rest of the team know when they get back. They should be here soon."

"Thanks, Spence." JJ smiled and placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I owe you."

* * *

><p><strong>20:30<strong>

"What do you mean that there was an error with the booking?" JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she talked to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau, but there were only 5 rooms booked instead of 6." The woman apologized.

"That's fine. Just go ahead a put another room on the same credit card."

"I'd love to, but we're booked to capacity. We don't have any vacant rooms."

"Of course you don't. Why would you?" JJ muttered to herself. "That's fine. Will you just warn the rest of the agents that come in?"

"Of course." The lady handed JJ her room key. "Room 13."

JJ stared at the key card the lady handed her and gulped. "Yeah, thanks." Shaking her head as she picked her bag up off of the floor, JJ made her way to her room. "It's just a number." She muttered to herself as she stood outside the door. "Get over it Jareau. Nothing else could happen today."

Throwing her bag down on one of the beds, JJ grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower to relax. Turning on the faucet, the blonde stripped down and stepped under the spray of water, moaning as she instantly felt better.

Until 5 minutes later when her hot shower went freezing cold with no warning. Letting out a shriek of shock, JJ immediately turned the water off and stood there, staring at the shower head like it was an unsub. Shaking her fist at it, she pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when JJ slipped on the tile, pulling the shower curtain down with her as she screamed. Smacking her head into the wall, JJ groaned and tried to reclaim her balance.

"Jennifer!" Emily's voice yelled from outside the door.

The next thing JJ knew, Emily had swung the door open and hit her in the head again. "Fuck!" JJ hissed as she tried to grab a towel to cover herself up and focus through the stars she was seeing.

"Yikes!" Emily gasped as she realized JJ was completely naked and she slammed the door closed. "Shit, Jay, I'm sorry. I just heard the scream and came rushing in."

"It's ok." JJ muttered. "I'm fine. I'll be right out."

Hastily drying off and throwing her clothes on, JJ opened the bathroom door to find Emily staring off into space. "You alright, Em?"

Emily instantly snapped out of her daydream and turned to face the blonde, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I should be asking you that question."

JJ chuckled humorlessly. "I will be fine as soon as the clock hits midnight."

"Unless you turn into a pumpkin." Emily smirked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Never again will I ignore superstitions."

"Huh?" Emily glanced at the blonde with a concerned look. "Did you hit your head that hard?"

"It's Friday the 13th."

Emily laughed loudly. "Of course. It all makes sense now."

JJ sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the brunette. "Sorry you've been victim to my anger and my clumsiness today."

"As long as it's not a habit, I'll let it slide." Emily stood up and stretched, her shirt riding up on her stomach. "I'm going to hop in the shower really fast."

JJ's eyes immediately went to the revealed skin and she looked away quickly as she cleared her throat. "There's no hot water. I think it's broken." She said, her voice huskier than normal.

Emily couldn't help thinking about how sexy JJ was when her voice was like that. "Oh. That's fine. I don't mind taking a quick cold shower." It would help with the raging hormones and inappropriate thoughts she'd been having since seeing her coworker naked.

"Suit yourself." JJ leaned back on her bed and clicked the power button on the remote. "I'll try to find us something at least semi-entertaining to watch."

"Good plan. Please sit there and don't move until I get back." Emily joked. JJ stuck her tongue out at the older woman and grabbed a pillow to throw at her head. Her shot was dead on and Emily went slack-jawed as she stared at JJ. "You did not just do that."

"I sure did."

Emily looked at JJ for only a moment longer before walking and taking a flying leap onto the surprised profiler. Her hands immediately went to the blonde's sides as she began to relentlessly tickle the younger woman. "You are so dead, Jareau."

"Emily!" JJ squealed through her laughter. "Stop! Stop!" She tried to squirm out of the brunette's grasp. "I'm sorry!"

Emily laughed as the other woman flailed beneath her, not letting up on her tickle attack. "This is getting you back for everything you've inflicted on me today!"

JJ went to sit up and her forehead found Emily's, leaving both women on their backs, hands on their heads, groaning. "You've got to be shitting me!" JJ said incredulously.

"Ow." Emily slowly opened her eyes to glare at JJ. "Our friendship is over until you quit being so unlucky."

JJ pouted. "But Em!" She whined

Emily looked at JJ's pouted lips and without a second thought closed the gap between them. As soon as her lips met the blonde's, Emily could have sworn that the world stopped. And then reality set in as she realized what she just did. Pulling back quickly, she looked at JJ, horrified that she let her feelings get the best of her. "Oh fuck. JJ, I am so sorry."

JJ's eyes were still closed, her thoughts going a mile a minute. She wasn't sure if she had bumped her head so hard that she was imagining things, because she could have sworn the brunette had just kissed her. "Did that just happen?" She whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Jennifer, I can explain." Emily started. "I don't know what I was-"

Emily was cut off by JJ leaning over and capturing her lips in another kiss. Moaning as JJ's tongue entered her mouth, Emily rolled over so that she was lying on top of the younger woman. JJ let out a moan as Emily's thigh found it's way in between her own and created a pleasurable pressure. When both women needed air, they pulled apart, their breathing heavy.

"Emily, I don't know if you know this or not, but I have wanted to do that for over a year now." JJ pushed a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.

Emily grinned. "I have to. God, JJ." She rocked forward a little, pulling a moan from the blonde's lips at the added pressure in between her legs. "Let me help you forget the shitty day you've had."

JJ pulled the woman in for another searing kiss. "I am more than ok with that." She mumbled against full lips, smiling against them as she flipped them over. "But only if you let me make up you being my victim most of the day." She pulled back and smirked.

"Deal." Emily nodded and grabbed the back of JJ's neck to crash their lips together again.


End file.
